Just a Fairytale
by Booshea831
Summary: While on a case, Ciel and Sebastian meet a strange man. Sebastian may have met his match.


**A/N: Another random one-shot of crazy randomness! Obviously, Sebastian is strong enough to beat just about anyone, but what about a certain Dark One? That is what I thought, and this was made!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish this was mine. But alas, 'tis not. All credit goes to the wonderful creators of these masterpieces!**

The blue-black haired teen with the single blue eye, the other covered by an eyepatch, lay a hand to his forehead, "Sebastian I grow weary of this. Take care of it, that's an order." He snapped his fingers and the black-haired man beside him placed a hand over his heart and bowed, red eyes flashing at the shaking figure across from them. The butler straightened, but before he could produce his signature butter-knives, his target fell to the ground, revealing a man behind him releasing the dust clutched in his grasp into the air.

The mysterious figure placed its hands on its hips and let out an impish giggle. Butler and master stared at the shadow in shock. It came forward, the single street lamp illuminating the man's face. Snake-like eyes flashed as the man smiled widely, showing discolored teeth, his gold-flecked reptilian skin eerie-looking in the limited light. He giggled again, "Well well, what have we here? Bit young to wish for a murder, aren't we dearie?"

Ciel Phantomhive frowned, single blue eye darting to Sebastian. The man giggled again, setting his feet apart and twirling his wrists before pointing to the sky, "Now now, a simple answer is all I require." Ciel stood up straight, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the last of the Phantomhives. And this is my loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis." The man smirked, "Last of your family hmm? Terribly sorry. Where are my manners? Rumpelstiltskin, at your service." He bowed dramatically, flipping his coat tails behind him.

Ciel scoffed, "Like the fairytale character? How preposterous." Rumpelstiltskin smiled again, eyes flashing with something like anger, "Fairytale? Oh no. I can assure you I am quite real." Ciel sighed, "I have no time for this. Come Sebastian." The two began walking away when Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the alley ahead, "How rude. I save your life, and you brush me off." Ciel scoffed, " I was in no danger. My butler was handling it." Rumpelstiltskin disappeared into the alley, coming up behind them and spreading a fan of butter knives in front of their faces, "With these?"

Sebastian lightly touched his sleeves, now devoid of butter knives, and glanced to the man, "I must say, a quite impressive trick. I have no idea how you managed it, but I am impressed. What about you master?" Ciel scoffed, "I must say it is the first time anyone has outwitted you Sebastian. But I grow weary of your interference 'Rumpelstiltskin.' Sebastian this is an order: end this."

Sebastian smiled and bowed, "As you wish, master." He spun quickly, foot aimed at connecting with Rumple's head, only to find the mysterious man absent. A giggle sounded in the quiet and he appeared on the roof, dangling the butter knives in mockery. In a simple movement he sent them flying at Sebastian who ducked and swerved, catching them and flinging them back with surprising speed. The impish man disappeared again and appeared behind the butler, sweeping a foot under him so he almost fell but caught himself quickly, dodging a blow from the man's sword as well. "You're simply full of tricks aren't you?" Rumple giggled, "Oh no. I'm simply one hell of butler." His voice had altered to match Sebastian's and the demon widened his eyes slightly before narrowing them to crimson slits and lashing out with increased ferocity.

Ciel watched the two fight, matching each other blow-for-blow. He'd never seen anyone fight as well as Sebastian, maybe Grell that one time but even then Sebastian had beaten him, without sustaining any serious injuries. But this man, this "Rumpelstiltskin" fought every blow the demon butler threw at him with amazing stamina, not even cringing when he was hit in the stomach. And Ciel saw something he'd never seen in his butler's eyes before. Sebastian was a book, with a strong padlock on it, but there were some instances when he was exceptionally surprised or depressed (that had been only once) when his eyes were red pools of truth. Sebastian had started out just as surprised as Ciel, but then had grown annoyed as the fight wore on, but now, now there was one expression written in his eyes and on his face: exhaustion.

Ciel's eye widened in shock as he came to this realization. Sebastian was a demon, who constantly reminded Ciel that sleep was a luxury he couldn't afford, but that he was rarely tired. But this fight had been going on for much longer than the usual fight, and with the fighting power of his opponent, the butler was showing his weariness.

This fight was growing tedious. Every time Sebastian sent a knife his way or a punch or kick, the strange man would disappear and then reappear in a precise spot to attack the butler. Sebastian was fast, but he wasn't that fast, surprisingly. And the few times he managed to strike him, it had no effect. Rumpelstiltskin threw his sword at his head and Sebastian had to bend backwards, low, to avoid it. Ciel saw it before it happened and called out to his butler but it was too late. The imp disappeared in a puff of smoke, appearing beside the still-bent butler as he straightened. He aimed a kick that sent Sebastian toppling to the ground. Rumpelstiltskin stood over the fallen butler with a triumphant smile, leering down at him, "Well well, the raven has broken his wings. I should put it out of its misery." He plunged a hand into Sebastian's chest and pulled, bringing his hand out empty-handed. This was when he genuinely looked surprised, "What?"

Ciel kneeled beside Sebastian to help him up, for which the butler nodded his thanks. The young Earl looked up at the man, "What are you? A demon?" Rumple giggled, "Some would say so. You could say I made a contract with one to gain these powers, but personally I prefer _Dark One."_

Sebastian frowned, "The Dark One is not real. Simply a tale told to young demons to keep them in line, much as you'd tell a monster tale to a human child to get them to behave." The supposed Dark One laughed and now spoke in a high pitched voice and moved his hands as he spoke, "A tall tale hmm? Oh no, like I said before I'm quite real dearies. Now tell me, what is it I can help you with." Ciel furrowed his brow, "What?" Rumpelstiltskin put a hand on his hip, "You were in danger, you called for help, I came. That's how it works. I can come to your aid in any dimension, any world you can think of." Ciel blew off his words, "You misinterpreted me. I called for aid from Sebastian, not you. You simply showed up."

The imp's eyes darkened and his smile became clenched-teeth, "I see. I've wasted my time hmm? Fighting a demon I can't even kill. But you dearie," he leaned closer, "I can." His hand plunged into Ciel's chest, ripping out something that glowed pink and pulsed. Ciel gasped, "Is that my, soul?" Rumpelstiltskin giggled, "Oh no. This dearie, is you heart. And I'm going to crush it." He applied pressure and Ciel sank to his knees, gasping in pain, "S-Sebastian." The butler knelt next to his young master, concern in his eyes, "Yes my young master?" Ciel glared up at him, tears of pain falling down his face. He ripped off the eyepatch to reveal the glowing Faustian contract engraved on his eye, "Get my heart back. That's an order."

Sebastian didn't bother answering, lunging for his master's heart as Rumpelstiltskin dodged each attack, eventually disappearing in a puff of smoke and appearing on the roof of the building closest to them. "You'll have to try harder than that dearie! You want this heart? Come and get it."

"BASSY!" The yell split the air and a red-haired man jumped onto the roof, a chainsaw-like object in his hands as his bright yellow-green eyes zeroed in on Sebastian through his bright-red glasses with a skull chain. He landed next to Rumpelstiltskin and gave a noise of disgust, "Such drab colors. Oh my what is that in your hand?" Sebastian stepped forward, "Grell! That's Ciel's heart! Would you mind getting it for me, please?" Grell swooned, "Oh I can't say no to you Bassy!" He revved up his death scythe-chainsaw and pointed it towards Rumple, "Let's paint you in beautiful, beautiful red!" He plunged the scythe into the Dark One's chest. But rather than blood and a cinematic record spurting from the wound, the man simply laughed, "What are you supposed to be hmm? Red-Riding wannabe?" He grabbed the running blade with his bare hand and yanked it from Grell's grasp, chucking it to the ground. "You can't kill me, I'm not your average human." Grell was now hiding behind Sebastian, "Oh dear he's scary!"

He leered down at them, Ciel's heart still in his clawed grasp. He leaned down, one knee bent as he looked down at them, eyes practically glowing. Suddenly, he stood, head tilted to the sky as his eyes narrowed. "Oh dear. Oh dearie dearie dear. Can't do anything yourself can we your highness? Well then it looks like I'll have to get you out of this hmm?" He stood straight and tossed the heart down to them where Sebastian barely caught it. Rumpelstiltskin bowed deeply to them, once again swishing his coat tails behind him, "Terribly sorry to leave so suddenly but it seems her highness has not managed to follow my instructions." He reached in a pocket and pulled out a vial, popping the cork out with his teeth and dispersing the contents in the air, landing on the three below. Sebastian replaced Ciel's heart as the potion hit them and Ciel's eyes fluttered. Grell yawned and lay down, "Oh Bassy I feel so tired!" And then he was asleep. Ciel yawned as well, "I feel suddenly-" He didn't finish, slumping to the ground as sleep overcame him too. Sebastian turned to the mysterious Dark One on the roof, vision clouding as sleep threatened him. He last saw the imp snap his fingers and vanish before the darkness caught him and everything went black.

"Ooooh Baaaasssssyyyy….. Bassy? BASSY!" Sebastian shot up, red eyes spotting Grell inches from his face. He pushed him back with an exasperated sigh, looking to Ciel who still slept on. Picking his young master up, he glanced at the corpse of the murderer they'd been tasked with killing and then began walking down the street. "Bassy? What happened?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, memories of last night blurry and confusing. All he could remember clearly was an impish giggle and the silhouette of a man holding something glowing. Without looking back at the reaper, he answered curtly, "I can't remember."


End file.
